Optical disk drives are ideally suited for use in personal electronic devices (PEDs). By way of example, optical disk drives may be advantageously utilized in PEDs such as digital cameras, music reproduction equipment, MP3 players, cellular telephones, dictating equipment and personal digital assistants such as microcomputers. In particular, as compared to magnetic disk drives, optical disk drives are superior in terms of storage capacity, power consumption and data transfer speed. As a result, they can be smaller in size and cost. To be practical in PEDs, however, the optical drives need to be substantially pocket sized (e.g., no more than about 100 mm in the largest dimension, but preferably no more than about 50 mm, and preferably having at least one cross section no more than about 100 mm by about 50 mm, preferably no more than about 75 mm by about 25 mm) and have a mass of no greater than about ⅓ kg.
Much of the development of optical disk data storage has centered around apparatus in which the read/write mechanism was configured to position a read/write beam at a desired radial location on the disk in a substantially linear fashion (i.e., linear actuators). Typically, a sled carrying an objective lens moves radially along a pair of rails between the inside and outside diameter of a disk for course tracking purposes. A second mechanism or linkage is mounted in the sled and rotates the objective lens in an arcuate path for fine tracking purposes. Further structure also moves the objective lens orthogonally relative to the disk surface for purposes of adjusting the focus of the light beam on the data layer of the disk. While linear actuators have proved useful in a number of contexts, such as for reading/writing CDs and DVDs, the location and mass of the components in linear actuators has typically affected performance parameters such as access time, data transfer rates, and the like. In addition, linear actuators are relatively high-friction devices and require precise track alignment. Linear actuators typically add substantial thickness to a read/write or drive device and generally do not scale well toward miniaturization. Also, linear actuators are typically unbalanced systems in that the mass of the components, including the objective tens, is not evenly distributed relative to any pivot point. As a result, such actuators are highly susceptible to shock and vibration. Thus, linear actuators have, in general, found greatest use in applications where thickness, access time, bandwidth and power consumption are of less importance, and typically are used in larger stationary devices where space for moving the read/write head is available and the risk of shock or significant vibration is minimized.
Another factor affecting the size of an optical system is the size and shape of the light beam as it reaches the optical disk (the spot size and quality). Spot size and quality is, in turn, affected by a number of factors including, the size of the optical components, relative movement among the optical components, the distance the light beam must travel and the format of the optical disk. Although a wide variety of systems have been used or proposed, typical previous systems have used optical components (such as a laser source, lenses and/or turning mirrors) that were sufficiently large and/or massive that functions such as focus and/or tracking were performed by moving only some components of the system, such as moving the objective lens (e.g. for focus) relative to a fixed light source. However, relative movement between optical components, while perhaps useful for accommodating relatively large or massive components, presents certain disadvantages, including a relatively large form factor and the engineering and manufacturing associated with establishing and maintaining optical alignment between moveable components. Such alignment often involves manual and/or individual alignment or adjustment procedures which can undesirably increase manufacturing or fabrication costs for a reader/writer, as well as contributing to costs of design, maintenance, repair and the like. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide an optical head method, system and apparatus which can reduce or eliminate the need for relative movement between optical components during normal operation and/or can reduce or eliminate at least some alignment procedures, e.g., during reader/writer manufacturing.
In order to adequately miniaturize the mechanics associated with an optical disk drive for use in a commercially acceptable PEDs, the optical recording system's focus of the laser spot on the recording and playback surface must be maintained to assure acceptable recording and playback data integrity. In general terms, an objective lens directs a light beam to the optical disk and focuses the light beam into a conical shape with the apex or focal spot occurring at the data layer within the optical disk. Ideally, the conical beam is perpendicular to the surface of the disk, although, given irregularities in the manufacture of the disk and its component layers (i.e. disk flatness), bearing defect frequencies, and tolerances in the manufacture and assembly of the mechanical components, as well as shock and vibrations imparted into the disk drive during operation, perpendicularity between the disk surface and light beam is difficult to maintain. The distance between the objective lens and the data layer determines the particular characteristics which the objective lens must possess. For example, the farther the data layer of the disk is from the objective lens, the larger the objective lens must be in order to focus the light beam into the proper conical shape with the focal spot at or proximate to the data layer. In turn, as the objective lens increases in size in order to form the appropriately sized light beam, the other optical components must also increase in size in order to complement each other. Thus, for miniaturization purposes, it is critical to minimize this distance between the objective lens and the data layer on the disk.
A significant factor in reducing the distance between the objective lens and the data layer of the optical disk is the characteristics of the disk itself. Optical disks used in consumer products today typically utilize second surface optical media as opposed to first surface optical media. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the optical medium is first-surface media. Although it may be subject to more than one definition, first-surface optical media refers to media in which the read beam during a read operation is incident on or impinges on information content portions of the first-surface optical media before it impinges on a substrate of the first-surface optical media. The information content portions can be defined as portions of the optical media that store or contain servo data, address data, clock data, user data, system data, as well as any other information that is provided on the optical media. The information content portions can be integral with the substrate such as the case of a read-only media. The information content portions can also be separately provided. In such a case, the information content portions can be, for example, an information layer of a writeable media Stated conversely, second-surface media can refer to media in which the read beam is incident on the surface of the media or disk before it is incident on the information content portions.
A relatively thick and transparent outer layer or substrate of second-surface optical medium makes read-only or read-write operations relatively insensitive to dust particles, scratches and the like which are located more than 50 wavelengths from the information content portions. Considering the cone angle of the light beam after the light beam passes through the objective lens, there is also little detrimental change to the shape or power of the light spot by the time it reaches the information layer of this second-surface optical medium. On the other hand, the second-surface optical medium can be relatively sensitive to various optical aberrations. These optical aberrations include: (1) spherical aberrations—a phase error causing rays at different radii from the optic axis to be focused at different points; (2) coma—creating a “tail” on the recorded spot when the transparent layer is not perpendicular to the optical axis; (3) astigmatism—creating foci along two perpendicular lines, rather than a symmetric spot; and/or (4) birefringence—different polarizations of light behave differently because the read-only or read-write beam must propagate through a relatively longer distance before reaching the information layer, when an aberration is created at the air/transparent layer interface. This longer distance is attributable to the thickness of the relatively thick transparent substrate or layer. Compounding the unwanted birefringence is the requirement that the read-write beam must also traverse the transparent layer again after reflection.
Some or all of the aberrations arising from the presence of the thick transparent layer can, at least theoretically, be partially compensated for by using a suitable focus mechanism. However, such a focus mechanism, including the optical elements thereof, tends to be large in size and, concomitantly, increases the cost of the system. Additionally, such a focus mechanism typically can only provide compensation for a single, pre-defined thickness of the layer. Because there are likely be to spatial variations in the thickness or other properties of the transparent layer, such compensation may be less than desired at some locations of the medium.
Another drawback associated with second-surface optical media is that the optical requirements of such media are substantially inconsistent with the miniaturization of the disk drive and optical components for such media. As will be appreciated by reference to FIG. 1A, a longer focal length “f” is required for an optical system that will read information from or write information onto second-surface media This is due to the relatively thick transparent layer “T” through which the radiation must pass to access the recording or data layer “D.” To provide the longer focal length a larger beam cone is required which, in turn, requires larger optical components (e.g., objective lens “O”). Moreover, the relatively long optical path through the thick transparent layer to the data layer and back through the transparent layer after reflection significantly decreases laser power efficiency in comparison to a medium without the transparent layer. In comparison, as shown in FIG. 1B, a shorter focal length “f” can be achieved by utilizing first surface recording instead of second surface recording. Importantly, a smaller focal distance “f” allows use of a smaller objective lens “O.” This in turn allows the other optical components to be reduced in size thereby facilitating overall miniaturization.
To date, rotary actuators have not provided a solution to miniaturization in optical disk drives either. Like linear actuator systems, rotary actuator systems are subject to the same problems created by imperfections in the manufacture of disks, mechanical tolerances in the manufacture and assembly of the actuator arm and spindle, bearing defect frequencies, shock and vibration, among others. As a result, the data surface may be out of focus at any point in time, creating errors in reading from or writing to the disk. As stated earlier, optical drives have attempted to address this problem by moving the objective lens orthogonal to the ideal or presumed plane of the disk surface to change its focal length, and thereby attempt to maintain focus. This methodology has limited effectiveness. For example, in larger disks, such as DVDs and CDs, errors or fluctuations are compounded as the objective lens moves toward the outer diameter of the disk. Thus, in order to try to maintain focus, the objective lens is required to move a greater distance away from or toward the disk surface (in the Z direction). However, the necessary range of movement in a miniaturized system would likely be constrained by space limitations and/or physical limits purposefully placed in the drive to limit movement. In unbalanced systems in particular, such physical limits are required to prevent linkages from moving past their elastic limits, primarily due to external shock.